real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
She Really Is A Bad B*tch
is the ninth episode of Survivor: New Zealand. Summary Pukeuri Coming back at camp, Louis looks bummed. He's sad because Rebecca got booted last tribal council. He talks with Ulrich about the vote. Ulrich states that he feels bad for him and that they have to keep pushing for Keoama to go. Ulrich decides to go to Trevor and asks if he wants to vote for Keoama. Trevor doesn't like that idea while Blue, who is standing next to Trevor, says they should do it. Keoama is being obnoxious at camp, which annoys Christopher big time. Savannah and Siloy sit at camp and see how everything is going. Ulrich walks to Christopher and explains the situation that happened between him, Trevor and Blue which gets heard by Savannah. She's pissed that Blue keeps ruining her chances of manipulating Trevor into doing what she wants. She needs to get into action. Savannah talks with Siloy and says that it's smart to break the duo of Trevor and Blue. Siloy says that it's impossible to make a move against them because they have all players at their side. Savannah points out that that's why they need to get rid off Blue. Challenge The challenge is won by Siloy. Waitomo Caves Siloy arrives at Waitomo Caves. There, Zabella welcomes him and says that she's happy to see him. She kinda fakes it but she somehow needs to make a new relationship. The two then battle it out and Siloy wins. Siloy looks both happy but also bummed because he doesn't know if Savannah gets the votes to take out Blue. Zabella returns to tribal council. Pukeuri Back at camp, Savannah knows that she needs to work carefully on her move. She needs to make sure that no one expects her move. The only person she can trust is Siloy and he's gone. She knows what she has to do tonight with tribal council. Keoama heads to Trevor and Blue and ask them to vote with her for Ulrich because she can't stand him. Keoama's harsh tone has been replaced with a sweet voice and puppy eyes. She really wants to stay and tries to manipulate Trevor and Blue. They both don't fall for it and fake that they're good. Trevor then heads to Savannah and informs her. Savannah acts like she had no idea. While the two catch up, Ulrich talks with Christopher and Louis. The three guys decide to create a new alliance. They need to stick together. Tribal Council The final seven arrive at tribal council together with Zabella. Zabella looks nervous but at the same time confident because she's immune. She looks at the players and grins at them. Jeff asks Trevor how he feels about the game now. Trevor says he's happy with the game he's playing now. Jeff asks Keoama about her game. Keoama states that she needs to stay because if she goes home, it would be very dumb. Everyone then votes. Jeff announces the votes. First vote... . . . . Keoama . . . . . . . . Ulrich . . . . Trevor 1 vote Trevor, 1 vote Ulrich, 1 vote Keoama . . . . Keoama . . . . Keoama 3 votes Keoama, 1 vote Trevor, 1 vote Ulrich... . . . . Keoama . . . . . . . . Keoama (Keoama sighs agressively, Trevor looks relieved and Ulrich smiles) . . . . 9th person voted out of Survivor: New Zealand and the 3rd member of the jury... . . . . Is... . . . . . . . . BLUE! (1-0-0-0) As Jeff shows the last parchment, it's shown to be a black parchment with Blue's name on it. Jeff explains that the Cave's Curse has been activated. This causes all votes to lose their power and causes the only vote, written on the parchment of the Curse, to count. Which means that Blue is eliminated. Blue looks shocked. Everyone looks around to see if they can guess who did this. Keoama hysterically laughs. Ulrich points his finger at Zabella but she says she wasn't the one doing that. No one has an idea except for Savannah, because she was the one who did this. Votes Savannah voted Blue (Cave's Curse): "To destroy the strongest duo of the season - I have to do this. Blue, you need to go home because you're ruining my chances of winning." Trevor voted Keoama: "You've been a very good shield to my game but it's been enough. Time for you to leave." Ulrich voted Keoama: "Keo-f*ck off!" Blue voted Keoama: "You are way too loud, way too aggressive. I think it's your time to go home." Christopher voted Keoama: "I'm so glad to be able to vote you out now." Louis voted Keoama: "To all the people who went because of you, you are avenged!" Keoama voted Ulrich: "You are annoying. Done deal." Zabella voted Trevor: "You're not the most threatening person at camp even though you think you are. I know you're controlled by Savannah because she really is a bad b*tch and you are not a bad guy. Reality is hard but reality is true; you won't win this game." Final Words "I'm not sure how this happened but all is well, I had tons of fun and I'm happy to go to ponderosa and chat with the others. Thanks for letting me play this game and hopefully, I will see you all soon!" - Blue, 9th Place